Love Bug
by XxSapphireRosexX
Summary: Izaya has returned from being underground for so long. However when he returns a pesky little doctor and his headless girlfriend make him rethink his feelings for the monster of Ikebukoro... Not to mention the reason for his departure follows him back to his precious city.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Homecoming

It was early morning, and the air was crisp with the biting cold. The well renowned informant shivered in his parka trying to ignore the cold as he skipped along the streets of Ikebukoro happily. His lovely humans must have missed him, who wouldn't? It had been so long since he last been in the exciting city. Two years to be exact.

Now Izaya had decided to go underground for a little while, he told no reason just for the fact it was dangerous in itself. Don't get this wrong, Izaya was no coward and with his trusty switch blade confined in his parka he had no reason to be; he could go par to par with the monster of Ikebukoro with little challenge for crying out loud! The thing he was running from was no monster or a brute that could be easily tricked. No it was much worse … But that didn't matter anymore! He was back and he dearly missed his lovely humans~! He had to share the love~! Especially his monster, it was so boring without playing with his favorite toy. He needed the excitement, the thrill of the adrenaline as he was chased down the streets and through alley ways. So exhilarating!

"Izaya! Long time no see! Eat sushi yes? It good for you!" the Russian spokesman said jubilantly.

"Oh I think I will thanks Simon long time no see." Izaya winked at Simon playfully and walked inside sitting in one of the corner booths and waited for the server. Once the waiter arrived, a young boy of about fifteen, Izaya placed his order his precious fatty tuna, while flirting with the boy coyly. Who ran off, face rivaling that of a cherry. Ahhh humans were so fun~!

About fifteen minutes later Izaya received his order, and ate it up quickly. Who knew he'd miss his fatty tuna so much? Around the same time as Izaya was exiting the restaurant, a tall blond bartender rounded the corner.

"Something stinks…" the blond muttered as he lit his cigarette casually. Things in 'Bukoro have been relatively peaceful, and boring for the debt collector. He wasn't sure what was making him so lethargic lately but he felt…odd to put it in simple terms. He brushed it off as boredom, but it was only now getting more obvious and harder to ignore.

"Shiiiiiiiiizu-chan!"

The debt collector froze mid drag, his eyes widening, "Izaya…"

Izaya grinned with a glint in his eyes, and approached Shizuo with cat like swiftness. "Miss me Shizu-chan?" he teased as he dared to step right in front of Shizuo.

"You're back." Shizuo said bluntly furrowing his brows as if he couldn't comprehend. A childish thought past through his mind and before he could reject it, he poked Izaya on the cheek; making Izaya lose his grin and look up in surprise. He poked him again, and tried to understand why that empty boredom feeling suddenly evaporated…

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked warily confused with the attitude.

Snapping himself out of his trance he began to crack his knuckles, a vein protruding out of his temple, "Fleeeeeeea!" he growled making Izaya laugh and runaway. "Get back here! The fuck you in 'Bukoro!" he yelled grabbing the nearest thing to him, a trash can, and threw it at Izaya missing him by an inch.

"Aw you missed me!" the raven cried happily rounding a corner.

"Get back here you flea!" The bartender growled as he chased after him, throwing a vending machine next. The informant dodged it by a hair only managing to get nicked on his side. He ignored the sting and grinned widely at Shizuo, "your aim is as terrible as ever!" he snarked at him before disappearing around a corner. Shizuo ran after him but ended up losing him once again.

Izaya emerged from an ally, lifting up his shirt and putting his hand on his side. Wincing at the sight of the vibrant blood, as he pulled his hand away. It looked like it was time to go pay Shinra a visit. With that thought in mind, the information broker skipped merrily ignoring the pain, to the underground doctor's apartment.

"Shinraaaa! Open up! I'm dying!" Izaya whined as he knocked loudly on the underground doctor's door. Damn vending machine he thought as he waited. It was all stupid Shizu-chan's fault! The door soon opened and the raven was greeted by a cloud of smoke.

[Izaya is that you? Why are you back all the sudden? You're bleeding!] Celty waved her arms frantically and dragged him inside. And typed furiously on her PDA [How did this happen? Why were you gone so long?] She asked showing the informant who only shrugged and grinned at her.

"Izaya!" Shinra yelled happily and tackled him in a bear hug. "Where have you been? Ah! You're bleeding!" he cried and went back to get his kit to patch him up. He came back with disinfectants, cotton balls, and bandages and soon go to work on fixing him up. Luckily, Izaya didn't need any stiches, but it would need to be bandaged up tight for a while. "You saw Shizuo didn't you?" Shinra accused, only getting a smirk in return.

"I had to go and see my monster!" Izaya laughed cheerily.

Shinra only sighed heavily, "Why do you go after him so much? He wants to kill you!" He cried throwing his arms up in the air and twirling to wrap his arms around the headless rider. "Isn't that right my-oof" he groaned as he was elbowed in the side. [Stop being stupid!] Celty gestured frantically shoving the PDA in his face and then paused. [Izaya…I did always wondered why you always chased after Shizuo, don't you hate him?] She asked showing the banged up raven the screen.

"But it's so fun! That brute is fun to mess with, even if I hate how unpredictable he is…" The info broker muttered towards the end. Shizuo always fascinated him ever since he first met him in high school. He only heard the rumors about him but rumors could only keep hold of his entertainment for so long. He was ecstatic when his weird friend, Shinra, said he'd introduce them. He can still remember the first time the brute fought. It was thrilling, watching the way the blond effortlessly swing away his opponents with the metal rod, his mighty roar rumbling against the buildings walls, his honey eyes fierce with anger. It was all so new to him and he loved it!

[You act almost like a teen girl around him now that I think about it…] Celty crossed her arm over her chest as she showed both the screen, tapping over fingers against her arm. [No wait that's not right… its more like a little boy with crush.] She said her shoulders shaking up in down in laughter not noticing the twinkling of her lovers eyes.

"You see it too Celty?! Oh my beautiful Celty is so insightful! Come here s-oof! Ow Celty!" Shinra whined holding his head. [That wasn't me.] The headless rider said showing her screen.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" The information broker asked after striking shinra, giving them a forced smirk promising pain.

Chuckling nervously, Shinra continued to rub his head, "Well Izaya, you do always talk about him. Calling him your monster, and how much you _hate_ him. And the fact that you do anything to get his attention." He bit his lip fearing his intense stare.

"And?" the info broker growled flicking his switch blade taking a step towards the doctor.

[What he's saying Izaya,] Celty flashed her PDA in front of his face, [Is that you act as if you have some _feelings_ for Shizuo…]. Her shoulder shook in laughter as she witnessed the shocked expression of Izaya.

"I-…what? You must be joking!" he held his stomach as giggles erupted past his lips. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he fell back on the couch "That's disgusting! Shizu-chan is monster!"

"Don't play it off Izaya, what was the first thing you did when you got here?" Shinra asked grinning widely, knowing the answer.

"Eat at Russia Sushi of course!" The info broker chimed happily making Shinra roll his eyes.

"And then?" He asked

"Have fun with the monster?" Izaya asked feeling uncomfortable when he noticed the bright gleam coming from Shinra's glasses.

"Strange, how you go directly to the person you _hate_ the most when you come back…" Shinra grinned widely scooting closer to Izaya nudging his shoulder. "Why is that Izaya? Huh? Why?"

"Because I've always done it, so why stop now." The info broker grumbled crossing his arms over his chest and scooting away from the insane doctor.

"But you've done it since high school! We aren't kids anymore," he whined "we're 23 now, we're grown men. Yet you still choose to go out of your way to annoy Shizuo. Why?" Shinra raised a brow at him.

"I'm forever 21 dammit! And I do it 'cuz I'd be bored otherwise." Izaya snapped at him sticking his nose in the air.

"Keep telling yourself that Izaya." Shinra snorted and smiled wide to the headless woman [Denial is the first step…]

"Oh don't follow whatever your boyfriend says. I'm leaving. You guys are no fun at all." The informer huffed and stormed off annoyed. There was no way Shinra or Celty could be right, it was utterly ridiculous. There was no way he could have feelings for a Neanderthal, he was a god. It was completely insulting to even think about. Why would he degrade himself into loving a monster? It's impossible, they aren't even compatible anyways, not that it mattered.

Izaya's thoughts got even more jumbled when he passed through the Sunshine District as he watched the smiling faces of his lovely humans. How was it possible to be so sickenly sweet to each other? Izaya found it down right bizarre. It made no sense. How could one person lose all control of their emotions in the presence of the opposite sex? Err… no that also applies to the same sex as well. It still didn't make sense to him either way. Sure he's had sex before, he does have needs after all, but it still didn't interest him entirely. He didn't get the excitement of sleeping with other people, so he didn't. But why should that matter now? Stupid Shinra and Celty, fucking up his head. He couldn't think straight, why did he always bother Shizu-chan? He says it's for fun but shouldn't that get boring after a while? He always had to have the last laugh, but he just really liked to mess with Shizu-chan, he was so fun!

There couldn't be any of those _feelings _Celty was talking about. Where would she even get a silly idea like that? He's been messing with him since their first year if high school after all…He would have noticed before then if he had…No. Celty couldn't possibly be insinuating _that_ time could she? It was a joke, that was not to be taken _seriously!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok so this is the first chapter! Sorry about any grammar mistake I tried my best, I have no beta lol. Anyways let me know in a comment if I should continue this or not. It's a bit slow in the romance but that'll change. Thanks for reading please review! Just don't be to mean, k? . and I don't own the characters, I wish I did... Also the title sucks but aw well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Gift

_It was a cold winter morning as the ravenette teen left his house, his hands stuffed in his pockets with a huge grin on his face. The small black package was securely placed in his messenger bag, oh how he could not wait to see the expression Shizuo would have when he opened his locker! However, Izaya nearly gagged at all the pink that roamed around the halls of Riara Academy when he arrived. Valentine's Day, what an atrocious and entertaining holiday for the future infromant. Izaya may be a first year in Raira, but that did not mean he was jumping off the walls for the Valentine's dance that was happening after school, like some, mainly Shinra. Izaya rolled his eyes as he spotted his crazy friend jumping for joy, probably blabbering about his wonderful Celty or something. _

_ Izaya bit his lip in thought. Maybe he shouldn't put the black box in Shizuo's locker, that seemed a little too obvious. Maybe on his desk? No one was in the classroom after all… From being deep in thought the young teen didn't notice Shinra approaching him with a beaming smile._

_ "Izaya! I got you chocolates!"_

_ Izaya blinked owlishly as he grabbed the rectangular box in surprise. He didn't expect Shinra to get him anything at all since he never did in middle school. Izaya was always the one that gave him chocolates instead. "Aw Shinra got me chocolates!" he teased and wrapped an arm around his shoulders squishing their cheeks together. "You aren't falling for me are you~?" He cooed as he saw Dotta-chin walk around the corner._

_ "Don't be silly, I will only love my precious Celty." Shinra answered with a dreamy look, and snapped out of his trance as Izaya gave Shinra his own box of chocolates._

_ "Dotta-chin gets a box too!" Izaya shouted happily as he handed Kodota his own box, getting a raised brow. "Don't give me that look, I'm not being a pathetic girl and confessing my undying love to you Dotta-chin, it's just gift exchange between friends!" _

_ "Oh does that mean you're giving one to Shizuo-kun too?" Shinra asked as he ate his chocolate._

_ "D-don't be ridiculous, who would give the monster chocolates? We are not friends Shinra." He scoffed and walked off quickly as he spotted the blond quickly walking to said blonde's class before he was caught. That was way to close… There was no way Shinra could know of his plan could he? No it was impossible, Izaya thought as he placed the box in Shizuo's empty desk chuckling at the note. _

_ "Happy Valentine's Day. Oh Shizuo-kun, I'm too embarrassed to say this_

_ face to face. I've admired you Shizu-chan for such a long time. _

_ Hehe. Isn't that a cute name? I wish to call you that in_

_ Person! It'd be so cute! Anyways please enjoy these chocolates_

_ I worked very hard on it! Keep me in your thoughts maybe I'll show_

_ Myself to you. Until then Shizu-chan, I'll give you a clue. I'm in the _

_ Same grade level as you. – Love Your Secret Admirer."_

_Izaya snickered as he left the room, his cheeks turning pink from holding it in. He _did_ actually make the chocolates, with the help of his sisters and he _did_ wonder if the monster would like them but he mostly wanted to mess with his head. He wondered what kind of expression he would make, it's not like a girl would truly love some monster like him, even if he was attractive._

_ The tall blond came around the hall, and Izaya hid behind the wall as he approached the classroom. It wasn't until he saw Shizuo enter the room did he follow with a smirk. There Shizuo found a black box with a single red silk bow tied around it with a red envelope that said his name. A red blush adorned his lightly tanned cheeks as Shinra cooed and read the letter first. _

_ "Oooo! Shizuo-kun has a secret admirer!" Shinra giggled as he handed Shizuo the letter, the blonds red face deepening as he stayed quiet and read the note looking shocked. Izaya was a little shocked at the expression he saw on the blond feeling a strange stir in his stomach, making him feel apprehensive in approaching him. There was no way he could link him to the card right? He made sure to write it in his "fancy," hand writing that looked like a girl's hand writing… Yeah, it was impossible for either Shizuo or Shinra to link that embarrassing letter to him. It was a joke after all… Yeah, a joke. With that in mind, Izaya skipped over to Shizuo's desk and snatched the letter pretending to read it for the first time._

_ "Oh so even a monster can have a secret admirer? Huh _Shizu-chan_?" Izaya teased with a large smirk, snickering at the angry leer the blond was giving him._

_ "Don't call me that you damn flea! Give that back it's not yours." He hissed as he snatched the card back and sat down angrily, attempting to ignore him. _

_ Izaya pouted at him, "That is not very nice. How that girl could ever like you I will never understand. Your such a mean monster, aw well I'll see you at lunch Shizu-chan" He snickered at the hateful glare he received and waved to Shinra._

_ The rest of the morning was boring to Izaya, but he couldn't get the image of a blushing Shizuo out of his head…It looked so out of place to see such a strong man blush like a little kid. It was rather cute. Not that he thought Shizuo was cute or anything! Izaya sighed as he shook away his thoughts walking up the stairs to the roof where his strange group of friends were. Shinra was sitting next to Shizuo chatting happily about who knows what, while Shizuo munched on his own food. Izaya took the spot next to Kodota giving him a grin as he opened his bento box, the brunette nodding to him. It wasn't till after they finished eating that Izaya finally put attention to Shinra's chatter._

_ "C'mon Shizuo-kun, open the box! I wana know if those chocolates from your secret admirer are good!" he whined, trying to reach the blonde's bag but was held back._

_ "No, what if it's poisoned? It could be just a joke or something." Shizuo grunted as he shoved Shinra off of him._

_ "It can't hurt to try them, if anything you'll at least know she's a good baker." Kodota shrugged as he ate some of the chocolates that Izaya gave him. And for once Izaya was quiet, unsure of what to say. It's not like he really wanted to know if Shizuo even like those stupid chocolates…right?_

_ "Just try them!" Shinra insisted making Shizuo sigh and open the box carefully and pop in a heart shaped chocolate, letting it melt in his mouth. His eyes widening. "Lemme try!" Shinra shouted happily and popped one in his mouth moaning in delight._

_ "These are good." Shizuo mumbled as he popped another with a grin on his lips, making a rare tint to appear on Izaya's cheeks. No he wasn't flattered or anything, so what if he put in his all when he made chocolates? It meant nothing! He saw Shinra grab another one with a slight furrow of his brows and took a chocolate from his own box, the one Izaya gave him, and his eyes widened and glinted as he stared at Izaya. Making Izaya curse under his breath, the tint deepening to a dark pink color and took a quick glance at Shizuo before turning back to Shinra. "Don't you dare. I'll explain later." He hissed quietly and growled at the wide grin Shinra wore._

_ It wasn't till later that day that Izaya found himself in his friend's apartment after running around being chased by Shizuo. "It's not what your weird twisted brain thinks Shinra. It's meant to be a joke!" He growled as he crossed his arms around his chest._

_ "How is a love confession a joke?" Shinra asked grinning as he sat next to the headless woman. Izaya still didn't bat an eyelash about the headless woman, if anything he saw her interesting. But that is a story for another day._

_ "I just wanted to see what Shizu-chan would do if he got a Valentine's Gift. It wasn't a confession." Izaya snapped._

_ [Since when is he Shizu-can?] Celty said as she showed her PDA to the raven. [Aw, Izaya-kun has been bitten by the love bug~] She teased getting a glare from the raven._

_ "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_ "You're right Celty! Izaya has been bitten by the love bug! Aw how cute!" Shinra cooed hugging his love interest and grunting as he got elbowed in the gut._

_ [Izaya got bitten by the love bug~] Celty repeated her shoulders shaking up and down in laughter. [You got the hots for Shizuo-kun!]_

_ "My god it was a joke! It wasn't an actual confession or anything!" Izaya hissed throwing his hands up in the air._

_ [But Shinra-kun said you got red when he complimented your chocolate~] She showed him the screen once again, as Shinra giggled holding his stomach. _

_ "I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Izaya snapped and stood up "I'm leaving. This does not leave the room! Unless you don't want to have children when you grow up, I suggest you keep your trap shut Shinra." The raven hissed glaring at the couple before storming out of the apartment annoyed._

Izaya could remember that day clearly still, and even though Shinra and Celty knew it was him they said nothing when Shizuo got the same chocolate box with the next clue on the following Valentine's Day. Of course, Izaya thought the entire thing was hilarious, the clue being "I have black hair," only seemed to piss Shizuo off more. Not to mention the fact that it is because of that Valentine's Day that he started to call Shizuo, Shizu-chan; which seemed to only anger the monster more. He still remembers the last time he gave Shizuo the last Valentine's gift with the last clue on their third year of high school. That clue being "I'm a boy." Izaya expected Shizuo to be disgusted and throw a desk out the window, instead he looked at the note with surprise the blush deepening and put the note carefully away. Stupid unpredictable protozoan.

That memory still annoyed him. Why was the blond so unpredictable? Aside from that, Izaya also noticed at lunch that day that Shizuo ate the chocolates with silly grin that made Izaya redden and run away before anyone noticed his red face. Stupid protozoan… Izaya groaned as he slammed his forehead on his desk, his face unnaturally warm. Celty was wrong. He was not _bitten_ by a fucking stupid _love bug_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok so that's the second chapter! Sorry if there's any misspelling... and for the spacing. I know it's weird but bear with me I'm knew to posting stories.**

**But we all know that Izaya caught the love bug ;D **

**Next chapter won't updated as quickly though, just for warning you know so don't kill me! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Turkey Delight

It took about a month for Izaya to get back into the swing of things. He kept himself busy with all the clients and job assignments Shiki gave him. If anything, it looked like Izaya was working _too_ much. And what was weirder was that he refused to go into Ikebukoro. He snapped at the mafia boss several times when he was asked to go into Ikebukoro to find some intel, and every time he lost the battle, and was literally kicked out of his home by Namie. His keys and pick locks absent from his pockets each time and he wasn't allowed inside until he finished his job, and tonight was no different.

"Namie-san! Lemme in!" Izaya shouted pounding his fists on his front door. "I'll dock your pay!" he hissed angrily.

"So what? Shiki's paying me to do this." Came the bored reply of the previous Yagiri pharmaceuticals owner.

"I'll tell your brother about your sick obsession with him!"

"So? He practically knows anyways. Not like I keep it a secret." Namie replied staring at the door yawning. "Why don't you go play with your boyfriend already? I know you miss him. Or did lil Iza-chan get in a fight with his lil boyfriend?" She smirked.

"SHIZU-CHAN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Izaya snapped his face flushing in anger. Not embarrassment ok. Anger dammit.

"Oh don't kid yourself." Namie snorted.

"I am so docking your pay and burning your brother's pictures that you have in your wallet you little bitch!" He hissed kicking his door in frustration, before storming off in a huff. God that woman was insufferable! Where the hell did she get an idea like that? So what if he didn't want to go into Ikebukoro. It's not like he was avoiding _someone_ or something. He just didn't have time to play with his monster. He was very busy getting himself re-settled in his home. He had a lot to do…

The information broker flipped open the case of his many phones and slid his finger across the screen and looked over the document on the man Shiki sent for him to investigate. Takahiro Higarashi, age 34, brown hair brown eyes with a tattoo of a sparrow on the right side of his neck. From what Shiki sent him he was the second in command of group Shiki had dealings with, and Shiki suspected they were stealing money from him. Izaya grinned widely, he loved investigating new people. This was going to be fun. The grin he wore soon dropped again. It still meant going into Ikebukoro. How was he going to go to the city without that monster sniffing him out? He always knew where he was even when he wasn't even trying to go disturb him!

This was going to be impossible, but it had to be done or else Namie won't let him back in. Stupid secretary, he was _so_ getting her back for this! And insinuating such things form him, it was insulting. The info broker sighed as he walked through another maze of allies. At least he was closer to Russia Sushi, a snack shouldn't hurt. With a shrug of his shoulders, he walked out of the ally and approached the restaurant.

"Izaya! Come sushi good for you!" The Russian promoter smiled broadly at him. Izaya only waved him off and went down another alley way after spotting head of blonde hair a few blocks away. He had to get away from the open area as much as possible or else the brute will surly find him, there goes his plans for a snack.

It didn't take long for Izaya to end up in front of the sandwich deli that served both as a deli as well as underground business transactions. It was simple deli with a veranda that had the name "Rosco's Deli," and a few tables with burgundy umbrellas to create shade were placed outside the front window. Of course Izaya already knew that all the dealings were done in the back room of the building. He grinned as he went around the building and went down an empty alley pressing himself to the cold wall covered in grime. He took a peak over a corner and was glad to see the back door of the restaurant was clear. Izaya took cautious steps and frowned when he noticed the door was look. If only he had his pick locks with him.

"Damn Namie. Now I have to go in through the front." He grunted annoyed and sighed as he put a fake grin and skipped all the way to the front of the deli. Again. As Izaya walked in he noticed the long line for the front desk with impatient customers wanting their sandwiches. He sighed once again, he might as well observe as he also waited in line. He began to pick out the average customer against the regular customers… Izaya inwardly frowned there were to many thugs in this joint, most of them twice his size. He scanned the small area noticing two twin children running around their mother giggling in mirth. He can't piss off any of these men. Too dangerous.

"May I take your order sir?" Came a bored reply that snapped Izaya out of his musings.

"I'll have the Turkey delight, with no onions." He said grinning, "Can I also have the key to the bathroom?" The rugged looking man in his 20s rung up the informant and handed him the key that was attached to a large plastic sandwich. Yawning loudly, the man never noticed Izaya's smirk as the next customer came up and ordered. Leaving Izaya to casually walk to the back with the key and a way to the office where he truly wanted to go.

Walking into the back of the deli was easier than it should have been. Izaya expected large men guarding certain doors as he walked further into the establishment, what he came across was empty hallways. That only meant one thing. Cameras. Izaya's grinned widened, oh how fun! He had to play hide and seek with hidden cameras. Izaya giggled as he peaked around the corners and swiftly spotted the camera that was hidden in a corner where the walls met. He hummed to himself as he tried to think of a way to shut the camera off without being noticed. He couldn't just through a knife at it. Even if his aim was perfect it would alert the men in the building that someone was snooping around. That wasn't good at all.

"What to do, what to do?" He mused chuckling as he walked into the blind spot of the camera and through the knife at the small lens. "It wouldn't be fun unless I messed with these humans." He laughed and ran down the hall and quickly went into the room that held the security footage and knocked out the man in charge of the footage swiftly. Chuckling as he paused each of the cameras from recording and ran out of the room to get the information he needed. The schematics for this building were so simplistic that Izaya memorized the entire building in 5 minutes flat when Namie threw the document on his desk this morning.

As he approached the room on the left that held Higarashi's office he noticed the thundering steps of large men. He quickly slipped in undetected and walked to the computer on the desk. The informant sat on the desk chair spinning on it before he turned on the computer and hacked in. He slipped his USB drive in and copied every single document on there as he skimmed them. He chuckled quietly, "Higarashi-san has been very naughty~" he teased as took out his drive once it copied everything and left everything as it was. "Now to sneak pass those huge bears for humans." He muttered to himself.

The halls were quiet when Izaya snuck out of the office, but that didn't lesson his guard. With his switch blade clutched in his hand he pressed his back against the wall and peered around the corner. It looked clear for the moment. Taking the chance, Izaya ran down the hall and swiftly returned to the bathroom. Just in time to slip in and slip right back out seeming like any other customer as the large men thundered by, ignoring him completely. Those big bears are so stupid! Almost as dumb as his monster, but not as fun. Nope not as fun. He giggled as he walked back to the front handing back the sandwich key to one of the workers, a young girl making the sandwiches.

"Is my order ready?" the info broker asked politely, smiling at the girl earning a blush in return.

"Turkey delight, right?" She asked shyly fiddling with her gloves as she peered at him with big brown doe eyes.

"That's right." He said silkily flicking his bangs from his reddish eyes.

"It's right here!" She said happily as she handed it to him with a large smile. He leaned in about to thank her for the sandwich when he felt a pricking sensation begin at the base of his neck and trickle down his back. Shit. Here it comes…

"IZAYAAAAAAA!"

"If you'll excuse me." He grinned at the young girl, ignoring the sinking sensation of his heart falling into his gut. Why now. Why couldn't he have a peaceful day working? "What are you doing in 'Bukoro!" Shouted the tall bartender his cigarette snapping in two.

"You know Shizu-zhan, I didn't think your protozoan brain was so dull. Obviously I'm having lunch." Izaya said grinned pivoting his wrapped sandwich in his hand, mockingly at him.

"Shut up ya damn flea! I'll crush you!" Shizuo growled grabbing the nearest thing next to him, which happened to be a table attached to the wall. Hearing the massive crunch as it was pulled off only made Izaya's widened for a brief second, the monster never ceases to amaze him.

"Tsk tsk, naughty Shizu-chan! You're destroying public property again!" Izaya scolded pointing his switch blade at the blonde teasingly. He couldn't help but notice the fire in Shizuo's intense stare that sent tingles throughout his body, or the way his muscle flexed threatening to rip his precious bartender uniform. He really was attractive…The info broker couldn't deny it. But wasn't like it affected him in anyway of course. It is completely normal to have your stomach erupt in butterflies… He barely moved in time to side step the table that was aimed at him, but he took the chance to ran past Shizuo giggling.

"Catch me if you can Shizu-chan!" Izaya laughed as he looked over his shoulders seeing the debt collector hot on his heels.

"Izaya! Get back here! What the hell are you planning?!" Shizuo shouted as he ripped up a yield sign from the ground, growling as the metal was crushed in his palm.

And the chase was on.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxI'm so sorry for such a late update! I truly am! My only excuse is college, summer and writers block. . I wasn't sure how I wanted to approach this chapter,** **and I apologize if it seems slow. Also no fluff lol sorry~ But more fluff is too come as well as more problems too! Izaya is still struggling with his wishy washy feelings ;D Anyways i don't know when the next chapter will be posted. Maybe a week no promises...Review please! :3**


End file.
